Can't Love You
by Dereklovermp3
Summary: Sequel to Forbidden. Now With Dimitri in America with Rose and Adrian can he get Rose to love him.
1. So We Meet Again

** Hi everyone I'm back and I think I am so much better now. I took a well needed break from writing and it's going to pay off. In the last chapter of Forbidden everyone was left wondering why Dimitri was in America. Now all of those questions will be answered.**

_**Previously**_** o**_**n Forbidden:**_

"_Hi," the man said smirking, "My name is Dimitri Belikov."_

I stared at the man in front of me and my mind went blank. He looked older than when I last saw him. His face looked wearier, his eyes more tired. He looked more like his father.

"What are you doing here?" I asked still in shock. My eyes flickered to Adrian who was slowly but surely easing away, leaving me alone with a man I hadn't seen in two years.

"That certainly wasn't the way I expected to be greeted but okay." His voice was shrouded in hurt, but I was too distracted by the nostalgia that his voice brought to my heart to care.

"What did you expect?" I asked sharply, "For me to jump into your arms?"

His eyes pierced into mine as if he couldn't believe what I had said. The smile on his face completely turned around. "I would have liked that. America has obviously made you bitter." His accent got heavier.

"No, America has not made me bitter, that man standing in front of me appearing out of nowhere has made me bitter." I shook my head and turned around about to head out the door. I didn't want him here. I left Russia because I hated mostly everything there. I could not bear being there anymore. Dimitri being here again just made me remember all of that, and all those memories made me angry.

Dimitri grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. His face came rushing towards mine as he pulled me in. He kissed me like he had so many times before. It took me a minute but I kissed him back before I could stop myself. It was just like before, the same passion we had, the same sparks. Suddenly I pulled away from him remembering that I didn't want him here.

"What are you doing?" I asked pulling away from his grasp.

"I'm kissing the women I love." He took a step closer to me, but I stepped away afraid he would kiss me again. "Rose I came here because I love you. I left my country because for the past two years I haven't been able to stop loving you. I've tried, God knows I've tried. But I can't Rose, I can't stop loving you."

Dimitri was standing there spilling his heart out to me, but all I could see was the fact that he was the King of Russia. It was too much for me.

I shook my head, "I can't love you Dimitri; you are in charge of a whole country. I can't handle that."

"No," he said, "I'm not. I gave up the crown when I didn't want to marry Natasha."

"You should have married her Dimitri." Somewhere inside of me the fact that he hadn't married Natasha made me happy. I never wanted him to give up the crown, but I never wanted him to marry her.

He took another step closer and took hold of my hands so I wouldn't move away. "Rose I love you. I have never felt this way towards anyone else. Please, just let me love you."

His words had tears in my eyes. All the time I've been in America I tried my absolute best to not think about Dimitri. But it was always gnawing away at my brain. Now that he was here telling me that he loved me it made me realize that he did love me. It brought a big release to my heart. But the fact of the matter was that we had spent two years away from each other. I had changed in that time, and I was sure he had as well.

"Dimitri," I said. "I don't know if I can love you. That last time we saw each other was a long time ago. I'm a different person now. You are too."

The look on his face was heartbreaking, but he knew it was true. He knew I couldn't just let him back into my heart just because he told me he still loved me. He knew, but he still tried in the hopes that maybe, just maybe I would.

"Roza." I closed my eyes blocking out the memories that came with the name. "I know, but I can't go on without you."

I felt tears spill from my eyes. My heart couldn't grasp all of the love he was dishing out. My chest hurt because I wanted to love him but I couldn't find it in me.

I opened my mouth to respond to him, but someone stepped in front of me before I could say anything.

Adrian was standing in front of me facing Dimitri. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He asked seemingly outraged. "I was nice to you when you came to me. I let you talk to Rose, and all you did was made her cry."

Over Adrian's shoulder I could see Dimitri's nostrils flare. "You didn't do me any favors Adrian," he said the name in disgust. "Stop acting like I need your permission to talk to her. You are not her father." He paused and he looked at me with pain in his eyes. "You guys are married aren't you?"

I stepped around Adrian and shook my head. "No, we aren't married. We are just good friends. You guys need to put the past behind you and be civil please. I don't think I can handle you two fighting. Need I remind you what happened last time?" I thanked God that since it was the end of the working day there were very few people left at the company Adrian worked for.

Both men huffed in agreement, but you could still feel the tenseness around.

"Roza," Dimitri said. "Will you please just give me a chance? I want you to love me again."

"I'm not entirely sure I really loved you the first time around." I told him honestly.

"Ok," he insisted, "Then give me a chance to have you love me a first time."

My heart lurched in my chest and I smiled. I didn't have it in me to shoot him down when he seemed so confident. So I didn't.

"Ok. I'm going to give you a chance. Don't make me regret it."

**I will be continuing this sequel so remember to favorite, follow, and don't forget to review.**


	2. First Date

** I absolutely appreciate all the love I'm getting for this story already. Thank you so much.**

"Why are you doing this?" Adrian asked. "You don't have to do this."

"I have to do this. I owe it to him. I practically left him without reason." I said. "I feel really bad."

"I think the fact the he was engaged to another women was enough reason." I turned and looked at him. He had a point, but the memories of my time with Dimitri were overwhelming.

I was currently getting ready for a date I had planned with him. I was in my room applying some make up. The dress I was wearing was sapphire. It fell down to mid-thigh. The dress was strapless so I brought a wrap in fear of getting cold.

"That's over Adrian. He came all the way over here for me, this is the least I can do." I walked over to my dresser and sprayed myself with perfume.

Dimitri was due to arrive any minute now. "How do I look?" I asked Adrian.

"You always look great," he answered.

The doorbell rung and I asked Adrian to answer it. I prepped myself in the mirror for a little longer preparing to enter the living. The small apartment Adrian and I lived in had two rooms, a living room the connected to both, a kitchen, and a bathroom connected to the kitchen.

I stepped out into the living room and smiled as I saw Dimitri and Adrian standing in the living room. Dimitri had a white button up shirt that was tucked into beige pants. Over his shirt he had his brown duster of course.

"Dimitri," I greeted him. He stepped around Adrian and made his way to me.

He assessed me completely and said, "You look amazing, Roza."

"Thank you, you look good too," I said as he took my hand leading us out of the apartment and into the hallway.

As we made our way down the stairs I asked, "Where are we going?"

He looked at me and smiled secretively. "You'll see."

We made our way to his car and I frowned. He obviously had a place to stay, and he had a car, but how did he get it all. There was no way he could have done this one day to another.

Later we pulled up to a place that I had been waiting to go to for a very long time, but I never found a way to do it.

"Oh my god," I said. I looked over at Dimitri. "I heard this place was amazing."

When the car was successfully parked we made our way to the entrance and had the host show us to our seats. The waiter then handed us a menu that said _Feng Shui _across the top. There were a few other people at the hibachi station we were seated in, but thankfully there were no loud kids.

"I knew you would love this," Dimitri said.

"I do," I confirmed.

After we placed our orders we were told that the chef would be out shortly. The waiter had brought us some soup. We ate our soup quietly then I decided to start a conversation.

"So," I started. "How long have you been here?"

"About a month. After the whole Tasha fiasco about a year and a half ago I stayed in Russia with my mother even though my father had dethroned me. Then it got to a point that I couldn't even be in a room with him. I decided to leave Russia about four months ago, but I didn't know where to go." He paused to take a sip of his drink. "I wanted to find you, but I didn't know where to look. Viktoria was actually the one that told me to ask your parents, so I did. They told me where you were and I came, I still get money from my mom, so I'm renting an apartment and I bought a used car."

A pang of guilt hit me as he told me all of this. I looked at my hands. "I'm sorry," I told him. "If we hadn't met that day none of this would have happened. We wouldn't have gotten involved and you would still be in line to be the king of Russia. You wouldn't be here living in an apartment instead of a palace. You would be riding in chariots instead of driving a used car."

"Roza," He shook his head, "Meeting you was the best thing that could have possibly happened to me. You opened my eyes to the dull life that I could have lived. Because of you I realized that I didn't want to be tied down to that place. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Before I could answer the chef arrived and he checked everyone's order making sure they were correct. He cleaned off the hibachi stove, and then proceeded to spread some type of oil right in the center. Off to the side he set a little fire that he then trailed to the middle where the rest of the oil was. The flames went up and out right in front of us, but they dwindled fairly quickly.

The chef set a bowl of vegetables off to the side. He pulled a zucchini and chopped it into small bits. He went around the table tossing small pieces into everyone's mouth. Dimitri caught his swiftly in the mouth, while the piece he tossed to me bounced ungracefully from my nose. He then started cooking our meal. Once all the food was plated we started eating and I was in heaven. Food was something I could say I loved more than myself and this food was even better.

We were finishing our dinner when I started to wonder something. "So you left poor Viktoria in Russia?" I asked.

He looked over at me and smiled. "I still don't know how you guys became friends, but no, I didn't leave her. She is at home probably watching a chick flick."

I perked up at that. "Vika's here? I have to see her. After dinner we can pick her up and relax at my apartment or something."

"That would be great."

** Hey guys, I will be updating every Sunday night around midnight because that is my favorite time to write. But Thank you guys for everything, don't forget to follow and favorite, and remember to review.**


	3. Viktoria

Dimitri unlocked the door to his apartment and opened the door for me. I stepped inside and smiled. It was obvious that Dimitri lived here. There were western novels strewn on the coffee table in the living room.

"Oh," Someone said from somewhere in the apartment. "Dimitri you're back." The voice was getting closer. "How was your date with- oh… Rose." Viktoria stepped out into the small living room dressed in a large t-shirt and black yoga pants. She had a small tub of ice cream in her hands. Her makeup free face seemed a little bigger than I remembered, but it must've been the fact that she was older now. Viktoria had her hair high up in a messy bun.

"Vika," I said opening my arms to her. We met in a warm embrace. "It's so great to see you again." I pulled back to get a better look at her. She was about seventeen, but she didn't have the terrible oily skin and the annoying pimples that most kids her age had. It was like she almost glowed. Even though her hair was up I could see that it shined, not because it was greasy, but because it was healthy. She obviously used some seriously expensive princess product for both her face and her hair. "You've grown so much." She had wider hips now and her breasts had definitely improved. I could tell she got all her good features from her mom.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Not that I don't want you here- I want you here, but- I mean- wait." She paused and her eyes widened. "Oh, god you guys came here to do… stuff didn't you. I can totally like wait downstairs, or in the car or-"

"Viktoria" Dimitri stopped her. "Get your head out of the gutter. We just came to pick you up. We are going to Rose's house to hang out."

Vika turned bright red and I laughed. "So do you want to come?"

"Yeah, sure, why not? I just have to changed my shirt and put some shoes on." She went back into her room and changed leaving her ice cream there.

When we got back to my apartment I led them inside to the warm living room.

"Adrian," I called. "We have company."

Adrian came into the living room. He had flannel pajama bottoms and a black t-shirt on. He greeted Dimitri and Viktoria kindly them excused himself to his room.

Viktoria and Dimitri sat on the couch while I got them some water to drink.

"So," I said reentering the living room, "What is new with you guys."

Dimitri looked as if he was about to answer, but Viktoria beat him to it. "Nothing much. We are just getting settled in a much as we possibly can."

"I can't believe you guys came all the way over here." I shook my head.

"It was time for a change," Dimitri answered.

"What does that mean for you," I asked Vika "Are you still a princess?"

"No," She answered. "I am most definitely not a princess anymore. Not after everything that's happened."

I changed positions on the couch and smiled. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing really just the whole move and everything." She seemed like she was hiding something, but I was in no place to press for more information.

"How is Nikolai, were you guys still together when you left?" I asked. Dimitri's eyes suddenly snapped to Viktoria seemingly waiting for her answer as well. Had I said too much? Did Dimitri not know about her and Nikolai's relationship? I mentally berated myself for opening my stupid big mouth.

Viktoria look nervous as she answered. "Um, yeah we were together when I left."

Since I already opened my mouth I couldn't really do much more harm so I continued to ask about him. "Was he upset when you told him you were leaving?"

"I didn't tell him." She looked down at her shaking hands. I realized that I had made her uncomfortable and regretted asking about the boy in the first place. She looked back up at me and there was a small pool of tears gathered in her eyes. "I just didn't know how to tell him that I was leaving. I just couldn't- especially after I found out-" She stopped and she closed her eyes. Dimitri rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

I was dumbfounded. I didn't realize that asking about her past lover would be so emotional for her.

She opened her eyes and finished her sentence, but not with as much feeling as she had before. "After I found out how heartbroken Dimitri was when you left."

Dimitri and looked at each other. Of course I felt guilty for leaving, but it was what was best for me. No one should blame me for leaving that horrible place.

"It's okay" I said to her. "It's all for the best and I'm sure he knows it. Don't blame yourself. You wanted to get out of there for your reasons and that is perfectly fine. Don't let anybody tell you different."

After she was calmed down a little we started talking about other things such as my time in America. They wanted to know how Adrian and I go here and how we got settled in. It was so easy to talk to Dimitri again. It was like all those times when we were talking by the pond. His smile was happier than ever which made me happy as well.

Viktoria told me some stories of how Dimitri had locked himself in his room for a month after I left. It made me sad to think that while he was suffering I was moving couches into a new apartment trying not to think about him.

She also said that he was so on edge that he yelled at her for touching him. She laughed and I chuckled, but really I was sorry that I had caused that.

After a couple of hours Dimitri took my number promising he would call me soon. Viktoria and him made their way out to their car and went home.

That night in bed all I could think about was long hair, and brown eyes that belonged to a man that I didn't think I would get over any time soon.

**I'm so sorry that I'm late with this chapter but I have had a very busy week. Please forgive me and review.**


End file.
